Not what I expected-TEASER for Babies at the Borders Compilation
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: What if Carlisle's start as a vampire was different? Carlisle was adopted as a human baby by Aro and Sulpicia after his human father was killed by the Kings. He was the Crown Prince of Volterra. In an effort to learn how other vampires live, to be the best ruler of his eminent domain, he set out on a journey to the new world. He still became the suave, compassionate doctor.
1. AN

**Hello everyone!**

 **I know I promised, I am going to complete all my stories that seem to be stuck in hiatus. As I mentioned, I have one story, however, I am writing, that is not or a competition, but for charity.**

 **Babies at the Borders Fanfiction Compilation. Please help us by donating what you can. However, with a $10 donation, you will receive a copy of the Compilation. So please go to Facebook Search Babies at the Borders Fanfiction Compilation. Here is a list of charities you can donate to, in order to receive a copy of this compilation, and there are a lot of your favorite FF authors, banner makers and Beta's who have donated their time and expertise for this cause.**

 **ACLU - fighting attacks through the legal system**

 **Kids In Need of Defense (KIND) - protecting unaccompanied children who enter the U.S. immigration system alone to ensure that no child appears in court without an attorney.**

 **Human Rights First - helping refugees obtain asylum in the U.S.**

 **Innovation Law Lab - working in immigrant detention centers and hostile judicial districts; keeping the definitive list of kids being held**

 **The Young Center for Immigrant Children's Rights - promoting the best interests of unaccompanied immigrant children**

 **Links to these charities can be found on the Babies at the Borders compilation page on Facebook. I will also try to post a link on my profile page.**

 **If you make a care package, you will also be signed up to receive the compilation if you email us the tracking information**

 **For the authors who signed up or would like to sign up:**

 **You can write anything you want. It just has to be new. It can be the start of a new story; it can be a one-shot; it can be an outtake/future-take for a published story—anything. Just make it new and never posted before. It can be any length.**

 **August 20th -Dropout deadline-Submit teasers.**

 **-last day to sign up September 5th**

 **-Submission Deadline October 3rd**

 **-Final day to submit donations October 10th**

 **-Send out compilation. December 20th**

 **Or if you post a review here with your Facebook name, I can invite you into the group. In the Photo Album, there are Banners and Summaries of the stories that have been or will be submitted.**

 **Y'all, This is not a political statement but a Moral one. No child should be punished by being placed in prisons away from their Parent, no matter your political views on the subject. No Mother or Father should be punished for wanting a safe home for their child, by having them taken away from them. Our only goal is to help reunite these families.**

 **This is my view on the subject and _MINE_ alone: A mother and child come to you for help against an abusive husband, and you call the police on the mother, and the mother and child are separated and taken to prison, awaiting trial, only to be eventually sent back to the abusive husband. Again, I'm not here to make a political statement, I just want these babies back with their families.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Not What I Expected**

 **Author: LaTreasem1**

 **Beta: Chaya Sara**

 **Banner and Manips: MarieCarro Vanadessë**

 **Rating: M for future updates.**

 **SUMMARY: What if Carlisle's start as a vampire was different? Carlisle was adopted as a human baby by Aro and Sulpicia after his human father was killed by the Kings. He was the Crown Prince of Volterra. In an effort to learn how other vampires live, to be the best ruler of his eminent domain, he set out on a journey to the new world. He still became the suave, compassionate doctor to humans, still only drinking animal blood. In his travels, he stumbles upon a human, newborn baby girl. This indeed is not what he expected.**

 **Pairing: Bella and Carlisle**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

On September 13th, Charlie and Renee Swan welcomed their beautiful daughter Isabella Marie into the world. Three days later, Charlie was driving his new family back to Forks to begin their new lives together.

Meanwhile, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice had just moved to Seattle, Washington, where Carlisle took a position as a trauma doctor in the emergency room of the local hospital. They'd only been living there three months when suddenly, Carlisle felt as if he would collapse. He clutched his chest, dropped to his knees, and felt as if a lasso were tied to his non-existent heart, threatening to pull it out of his chest.

What felt like hours of agony, in reality, were only seconds. Alice and Jasper raced to his side.

"What is it, Carlisle? What's wrong?" Jasper's face showed concern and Alice's face was filled with anxiety. Carlisle was gasping for breath, looking for air he did not need. Jasper sent him calmness and tranquility while trying in vain to take away the phantom pain.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. It's as if my heart is being pulled out of my chest, and I feel the need to go to where I'm being drawn because I am being pulled to something…" Carlisle said but was interrupted by Alice.

"Or someone?" Alice questioned. Carlisle didn't need any convincing. He was out the door, running, to where or to whom, he didn't know or care. He just knew he had to get there before it was too late.


End file.
